


With You

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Funeral, M/M, honestly just don't read this, it's terrible, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "Take my hand,Take my whole life too,Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you."





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> "Can't Help Falling In Love", Cover by Haley Reinhart

Dipper’s fingers pressed into the keys softly, in sync and sometimes not, as they fluttered across the piano. He smiled to himself as he played, falling back on an old tune he’d played dozens – no, probably hundreds – of times. His hard-blue eyes had faded over the past few years, now reflecting a soft and faded cyan color that no longer instilled fear in those around him. He straightened as he played, scooting closer as he played the notes from memory – if even that. It was more like instinct, or maybe habit, but his heart swelled when he quietly sang to the tune.

“ _Wise men say only fools rush in but I can’t help falling in love with you_.” Dipper felt his eyes water as he continued with a gentle smile. He sniffled as he gently played, softly nodding his head with the soothing beat.

He took a deep breath as he thought about his dear husband’s cheery smile and melodious voice when he would sing this song beside him on this very piano. He could almost hear Will’s laugh as he continued to sing. He could almost feel the man’s hand rest on his knee, just like old times. Like when he was young and he was foolish, learning this silly song just to catch the attention of the sweet boy that was new to town at a small festival. Like when Will would sit next to him, just like that first night, and sing next to him as if it were just meant to be. It was like the moments when Will would kiss his cheek and rest his hands over Dipper’s as he played, giggling when Dipper complained that he couldn’t play properly with his hands over his own. Like the moments when Will would sneak a kiss when it was just them for a brief moment, grinning when Dipper’s face would flush a bright red. Back when Dipper was younger and stupider, and so in love that it hurt just thinking about the boy with the gentle eyes and the heartwarming laugh.

“ _Oh, shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can’t help falling in love with you?_ ”

His voice waivered as his hands trembled. He felt tears slide down his cheeks as he continued playing softly. He remembered looking for soft blue eyes that met his across the school hallways. He remembered their first prom together – their only prom together – when Dipper tripped over his own feet and Will just giggled at him when they finally just swayed to the music that Dipper hated.

“ _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes_ ,” Dipper could see tears plop onto the white keys, “ _some things are meant to be._ ”

He remembers sucker punching a boy that called Will a dirty word. He also remembers Will kissing his bruised and bloody knuckles after the ordeal. That was the day he asked Will to marry him. They were young and they were so foolish, and that was why Will said yes to him. He’d said ‘yes’ to a silly young boy with no job and no money, only his heart to keep them warm at night.

“ _Take my hand, take my whole life too_.” Dipper’s throat felt tight and he watched his sister sit next to him gingerly. He was crying now as he continued with a heavy heart.

She quietly sang the rest by his side, as Dipper struggled with the final notes on the piano.

“ _For I can’t help falling in love with you_.”

“ _F-For I can’t help…falling in love with…you._ ” Dipper’s hands flew to his face as he wiped his tears with the back of his hands. He sobbed painfully as his entire chest tightened and squeezed around his heart.

He felt Mabel rest a hand on his shoulder and he leaned into her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly. He cried into his black dress, trembling in her secure hold as others peeked into the room with solemn glances. Some walked in, unsure of what to say to comfort the man, but Stanley gently shoved through the crowd to hug his great-niece and nephew. Dipper curled further into their warmth, heart broken and broke sobs filling the air where the song had once filled the quiet room.

When Dipper had finally calmed down after several moments, though only because he had no more tears to shed, his sister took his hand and held it firmly. He took a deep breath before nodding to her and their great-uncle. They stood together, with Dipper sniffling a little and wiping his face on the back of his black suit jacket sleeve.

“Do you want to see him one last time before we leave?”

Dipper nodded, allowing his sister to pull him outside. Stanley stood by the building, watching them with a sorrowful grimace while the others remained at a distance to give the Gleeful twins some needed space. He didn’t look at the large concrete tablet slab that stood at the entrance of the gated area. He just walked slowly, passing planted flowers and small gifts until he stood before a large, beautifully decorated slab of granite that stared back at him. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before slowly falling to his knees and smiling softly at the tombstone.

“Oh darling, I promise I’ll love you for the rest of my life.” Dipper lifted a shaky hand to rest on the fresh dirt in front of him. “Rest in peace, love. I hope…I truly hope you’re happy wherever you are and…I hope to see you again one day, my dear.”

Mabel rested a hand on his shoulder and Dipper forced himself to stand on shaky legs.

“I already miss you so much, darling.” Dipper’s voice cracked before he clenched his jaw, continuing after a moment. “I’ll…I’ll visit you again soon, love.”

He stared down at the tombstone for several silent moments before he smiled a final broken grin. He forced himself to turn and leave the love of his life behind, the only boy that would hold his heart so dearly.

He held Mabel’s hand as they slowly walked away, leaving behind bright flowers and a soft blue lion that rested against the cold granite stone.


End file.
